Halloween Fun
by Emerald Mist1
Summary: It's been two years now. Marik and Ryou are dancing around each other while Yugi just lives each day as they come. Things come into light during one night at a club.


**AN: I couldn't help but write a short on how they got together and Yugi having a fling. It can be linked to my other story, Shadow Calling, but can also be read independently. This isn't a crossover, people, just a bit of oocs, au-ish, and one appearance of Dirk Cresswell from Harry Potter. This is also an apology for not being able to update SC until the month after Wednesday.**

Yugi snorted, watching his friends flirt back and forth. It was about two years since the duel in which showed him that he no longer needed his darker half. His friends were all great, but he felt like something was missing.

"Yugi, what are you going as? I'm going as a tomb robber, and Marik a Tombkeeper. You should be a Pharaoh!"

"Why are we going Trick-or-Treating anyways?" Yugi whined, taking the clothes offered. He quickly changed into the clothes that reminded him of Atem.

"Besides, we're not going _Trick-or-Treating_, Yugi. We are going to a club that has a special today if you dress-up." Marik corrected, "we want you to have fun. You hardly do anything but study and duel monsters!" Yugi smiled.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad I have such good friends."

"It's nothing. Us Hikaris have to stick together, after all." Ryou waved it off as they started to walk to the club a few blocks away. They talked about the new competition coming up that Seto was holding at his park. Those who played, would get the chance to face Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Joey, or Seto. They got the choice.

They were given a table number, and Yugi was pulled to the dance floor by Marik. The shorter teen saw Ryou's jealous look and grinned. The two started to dance to the fast song.

"Ryou is jealous!" Yugi yelled over the music as he grounded his hips to Marik's. The Egyptian blushed and grinned at the same time. "Of who, I'm not sure! I hope it isn't me!" He lied about the first part.

"Seriously?"

"Couldn't see which one of us it was sent. The glare was scary." A few songs later, Yugi bounced up to Ryou, gripping his arm. "Dance with me!" Ryou sat his drink down as his friend dragged him by the arm to the floor. "You like Marik?"

"I don't understand why! He's my best friend Yugi! What am I going to do?"

"Tell him, duh!" Finally, the two returned after a couple of songs. Yugi gave Marik a meaningful look, and he took it. The blonde grabbed the white haired boy's arm as he sprinted to the dance floor.

"Nice friends you got there." Yugi started, looking at the man who sat in Ryou's abandoned spot. "You three pull off your costumes well."

The man was dark haired and wearing a provocative pirate outfit. He had blue eyes and pale skin. His speech was heavily accented, meaning either European or American.

"We decided to go with our past lives." Yugi said, blushing. "Also, they thought it would be funny since I'm called the King of Games, or Yugioh."

"King of games in Japanese."

"You know our language well?" Yugi grabbed Ryou's drink, sipping the blue hawiian.

"I've been here for two years now. I'm from a small town near London. It's not important. Why are you known as Yugioh?"

"Because I win almost every game I've played. I suck at sports though." Yugi grinned, "my friends say its because I'm smart, and cunning, so why do I need to be strong?"

"Smart and cunning, huh?"

* * *

"Ryou, do you like me?" Marik asked as they stopped at the bar. The pale teen frowned, giving a confused look.

"Of course I like you, Marik. You're my best friend." The Egyptian groaned, frustrated.

"That isn't what I meant! Are you in love with me?" The white teen turned deathly pale. "Ryou, it's okay-"

"How did you find out? Did Yugi tell you?" Marik froze.

"Wait, you told Yugi before you told me?" Ryou frowned, nodding, color coming back. "No, he said you were jealous and that he didn't know who it was directed at. I just wanted to see if it was me, because, Ryou, I love you." The blonde admitted, before getting tackled in a kiss.

After a heated make-out session, the two went dancing again. A few hours later, they bumped into a giggling Yugi and the man. The man turned out to be named Dirk Cresswell. He worked for a liaison office in London. He had been transferred two years ago to sort out an argument.

"I'm heading home in a few weeks, to be honest. My friends wanted me home sooner, but I couldn't leave without finishing what I started." Yugi nodded, grinning.

"Unfinished business is horrible. I never want to be like that, so I live each day with no regrets, even if it costs me things. I was dating my best girl friend for the longest time, but we just didn't click."

"Yugi, face it, you're as straight as a circle." His friends teased.

"You're close." Dirk said, frowning.

"We went through a lot two years ago." Yugi murmured, drowning his drink. "Lets dance!" He dragged Dirk off, and his friends shared uneasy looks.

"I hope he isn't falling for this guy." Ryou muttered, sipping a glass of water.

"I'm sure he isn't. He knows the guy is leaving. No doubt he is just having fun. Ra knows Yugi deserves to be able to act his age." Marik stood, grinning, "come on! We only stopped to rest!" His boyfriend laughed as he was dragged to the dance floor.

Maybe Yugi could heal in time. He had been close to his Yami. Maybe he just needed another person who wasn't involved in everything. A fling sounded perfect.


End file.
